


Ocean eyes

by Frog_master



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armin Arlert is a Tease, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kink Exploration, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_master/pseuds/Frog_master
Summary: You've always seen Armin as being the quiet shy nerdy guy. This perspective of him all changes when you get to know a side of him that you never knew existed.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic like ever so I'm up for constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this and if ou have anything you wish to be added in future chapters please let me know :)
> 
> I picture Armin to look like how he does in season for this. If you don't know what i'm talking about just search up Armin season 4 and your eyes will be blessed.

Never once had Armin Arlert ever crossed your mind. Sure, you'd had plenty of opportunities to talk to him but you never bothered since he always seemed stuck in his own little world. He was a complete stranger to you, yet when your friends mentioned he would be coming along to their study session you felt intrigued. Eren had been best friends with him ever since he was a child however you'd never heard him talk about him once. You knew virtually nothing about the guy so keeping a conversation with him later was going to be a task. Nonetheless, you agreed to meet up with them.

4:30pm seemed to fly by quicker than expected. You hadn't been to the local library in a while and it seemed bigger than you remembered. The ground floor consisted of a small cafe in the front right corner and a gift shop in the other where you could sign out books. In the middle stood a staircase leading the the next floor, next to it was a sign showing the book genres on each floor. Since you couldn't see Eren and his friends you assumed they either weren't there yet or they were somewhere else in the building.

You walked up the stairs only to find the children's section. Admittedly, it was cute with the small chairs and colourful displays but you really hoped they weren't around here since they would all look like a bunch of creeps. Again, they weren't here either. The next two floors were designed to be study areas which gave you some hope. You were relieved to see the familiar faces greet you as you climbed up the last set of stairs.

"Hey you took your time" shouted Eren. 

"Well I wouldn't have if you didn't pick the last floor for this little meet up" you muttered trying to catch your breath.

With that you took your seat next to Sasha. Opposite you was Armin. You'd never seen him up close before and it truly shocked you. The first thing you noticed was his eyes. They were a light shade of blue and were clear enough to act as mirrors. You were entranced until Eren snapped you out of it.

"Y/n meet Armin, Armin this is y/n" He announced 

"Uh its nice to meet you" You stuttered, still in shock from his looks.

"Its nice to meet you too" Armin said with a smile.

"Okay okay enough with the meet and greet, let's actually get on with what we came here for" Connie grumbled.

The five of you stayed in the library "revising" for the next few hours. It mostly consisted of Sasha and Connie making jokes or complaining that they were failing their classes. You learned that you had a lot more in common with Armin than you thought. For example, you both had a passion for nature. He went on about his grandfather's old book which contained information about places all over the world. While this bored the crap out of everyone else, it really interested you.

It was starting to get late and you'd still had nothing to eat. You let everyone know that you were going to head back to which Armin responded that he'd walk you back. Normally you would decline the offer but it was dark out and you felt like being in his presence for a little longer.

The two of you didn't fail to start up a conversation and you were shocked to be honest. You'd never thought of Armin as the sociable type. The walk back to your apartment took around half an hour but it went by in a flash. Armin stopped when you told him that this was you apartment block.

"Wait you live here?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" You asked with suspicion.

"Oh its just that I live just round the corner, I did think it was weird how you were walking the same way back that I would" he stated.

"Thank you for walking me back, since you live so close by maybe we could meet up again". At those words you couldn't help but notice the slight blush on his face.

"Aha yeah no problem and it would be nice to see you again" He stuttered, clearly flustered.

With that you walked back to your apartment feeling a lot happier than expected. You flung yourself onto your bed and buried your head into your pillow. A text came through to your phone, it was Eren.

Loud bastard: Hey its me, just wanted to check if you got home safe :)

You: Yeah I did. Don't worry Armin didn't kidnap me or anything 

Loud bastard: OK good

Loud bastard: On the topic or Armin, what did you think of him?

You: He seems sweet 

Loud bastard: Here's his number if you want it

You: Is that really ok?

Loud bastard: Of course it is, he's been eager to meet you for a while but don't tell him I told you that

You cheeks burned red. Armin wanting to meet me? He came off as sweet but not that sweet, it made your heart melt. Since you had his number you figured you would text him later to thank him again for providing company on your way back. It gave you an excuse to talk to him again.

You: Hi Armin its me y/n. I just wanted to thank you again for earlier

Armin: Don't worry about it, I enjoyed your company 

Armin: I know this might be late notice but I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow afternoon

You: Yeah I should be, what would you want to do?

Armin: I was just wondering if you wanted to come round mine tomorrow to study again

You: Yeah that sounds like fun 

You: What time?

Armin: Anytime past 4pm, I'll make us some food if you want to stay for a bit longer

You: Sounds like a plan, I'll see you tomorrow :)

Well that happened quickly. You had only just met the guy and you were now planning on going to his house. If this was any other guy you would have decline by now but something about Armin drew you in. You rolled over thinking of the possible outcomes of tomorrow and eventually fell asleep.

Your alarm screeched down your ear in the early hours of the morning. Lessons didn't start until nine however you always woke up early so that you'd have plenty of time to chill out. You grabbed yourself a bowl of cereal before hopping into the shower and getting ready for the day. After multiple curler burns you were finally ready and went to get a coffee at the new shop that opened up round the corner. While waiting in line you noticed a familiar face.

"Oh hey Jean" You shouted.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here" Jean replied.

"People have been recommending this place so I thought I check it out " You said to him while looking at the menu.

"I was wondering if you were free later" Jean asked

"Ah I'd love to but I have plans to go round Armin's later" Shit! Why did you say that. You were pretty sure Jean had a thing for you and even though you didn't like him back you still didn't want to upset him. Actually Jean probably has a thing for most people but that's not relevant right now.

"Ah I'm so sorry to cut this short but I really have to go, bye Jean" you quickly grabbed your coffee and made a dash for the door. You spent the rest of the day thinking about that encounter. Maybe you were just over thinking it but you couldn't help shake the fact that you'd made him uncomfortable. The bell snapped you out of it and signalled that it was time to leave.

There was still some time before you were going to meet up with Armin so you went back to your place to freshen up a bit. You weren't going to get dressed up since it wasn't the occasion however you still wanted to look good. In the end you settled on touching up your makeup and putting on some perfume.

He wasn't kidding when he said he lived close by. It was less than a five minute walk. You stood face to face with his apartment door and it filled you with anxiety. After a mini pep talk you finally rang to door bell and Armin's smile greeted you.

"Ah y/n you're here"He grinned at you

"Yeah, sorry if I'm a bit early" You replied

"Its no problem, please come in"

You did as he said, taking your shoes off in the process. His apartment was small but homely, not that you expected it to be big. He was a Uni student after all. You immediately walked into a kitchen which opened out into the living room. To the left were two doors which you guessed were a bedroom and bathroom. In the kitchen there were a few bowls filled with some little snacks he'd prepared.

The two of you sat on his sofa for a while talking and eating away. You'd completely forgotten that you came to study however neither of you mentioned it. Eventually the topic of studying came up and both of you laughed at how you'd gotten carried away. You rummaged through your bag looking for your books only to realise that you hadn't brought a pen.

"Hey Armin you wouldn't happen to have a spare pen would you?" You asked

"There should be one in that draw" He pointed to the TV stand. It had a total of three draws so you figured it had to be one of them. The problem with pointing is that you can't see exactly what the other person is pointing to. You figured it was the one on the far right so that's where you went. You opened the draw expecting to find it filled with stationery but boy were you in for a shock. You froze.

Inside was a variety of different sex toys and restraints. The first thing you noticed was the handcuffs lying right at the top. In a panic you slammed the draw shut and stood up. Armin must have clocked on when he saw the colour fade from your face.

"Fuck wrong draw, I meant the one next to it" That was the first time you'd ever heard Armin swear in the short time you'd known him. 

"Listen Armin I'd better get going" you muttered. Without waiting for a reply you grabbed your stuff and left. To be honest you weren't mad at him or anything, it was just a shock. You didn't know how to look at him in the same way again.

As soon as you got back to your apartment you crawled into bed hoping that you could sleep the memory away. As tired as you were you couldn't sleep because your mind kept drifting back to those handcuffs. You hated to admit it but you were curious about them. The thought of being chained to a bed while Armin did whatever he wanted to you turned you on. You also liked of idea of tying him up and watching him squirm underneath you. It was going to be hard to look him in the eye now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm British and over here the legal drinking age is 18 (not that anyone follows that anyway) so if you're American and this chapter seems a bit weird that's why.

To say the least, the following week was awkward. You hadn't texted him or spoken to him at all. Luckily no one seemed to notice that anything was off since it wasn't like you ever spoke to Armin anyway. As unlikely as it was, you just hoped that you could forget about the incident all together. 

Other than that, everything else was just as normal. You still carried out your usual daily routine, you still had boring lessons to attend, you still had your friends. You didn't need Armin and could easily live without him. As much as you told yourself that, you still couldn't forget the first time you saw him. His eyes had drawn you in and you were drowning in them.

Even though nobody noticed you ignoring Armin they did still notice something was up.

"Hey, you seem pretty tense lately. Wanna get some drinks with us tonight?" Sasha asked

Having nothing better to do you agreed. The only time you'd spent with your friends lately was while studying so it would be nice to actually have fun for once. If you were lucky you'd get so drunk that this whole Armin situation would be forgotten but you doubted it.

You spent the next few hours at home getting ready. There was a cute red dress that had been hanging in your wardrobe for a few months but you'd not yet had a chance to wear it. "Perfect" you muttered to yourself. You chose a pair of black heels to wear with it along with a black bag. It may be basic but damn did you look hot in it.

There was a knock at your door and to your surprise it was Mikasa. She was always busy so she never really joined in on our little meet ups. She offered to drive you there and knowing her she would probably end up being the one to stay sober just so that we'd all have a way of getting home.

We arrived outside the pub just on time. It was fairly empty but there was bound to be a crowd later on since a band was due to play. Everyone was there waiting for you and Mikasa, yet they didn't enter the building yet. 

"Aren't we going to go in?" You asked

"Yeah in a bit, Armin's just running late so I figured we'd wait for him" Eren replied casually 

"Wait Armin is joining us?"

"Yeah you two seemed to hit it off the other day so I figured I'd invite him this time"

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why now? You were going out to get over the Armin incident so him being a part of it would only make the issue worse. This was going to be a long night.

Before long Armin arrived, apologising for being late. It didn't take long for all of you to hit the bar and Connie being Connie thought it would be a great idea if he got everyone doing shots. Mikasa took them the best. She was like a shot goddess, she could take them without even blinking. 

You began to regret wearing your dress since loads of men were eyeing you up. Some even offered to buy you some drinks and you accepted since it meant you'd get them free. You knew this many drinks probably wasn't a good idea but who cares, you were having a good time. All the alcohol made you forget about the awkward situation with Armin and it clearly had the same effect on him since the two of you started dancing together once the band started playing. 

It stayed like that for the next few hours. Everything around you was a blur, your head was spinning, you felt sick yet also on top of the world. Your high was beginning to fall though as soon as the music stopped. Since Mikasa was also drunk you had no way of getting home and your apartment was way too far away to walk to in this state. Armin suggested getting a taxi for the two of you as you lived close to each other. You agreed, completely forgetting the embarrassment you felt the other day.

The two of you got out the taxi and started talking like normal. Without realising, you'd walked with Armin back to his place. He didn't seem to care and walked with you into his apartment.

"Can I use you bathroom" you asked him.

"Sure, its just that door on the left" he responded 

You thanked him and ran off. Who knows how long you were in there for. You were pretty sure you'd fallen asleep at some point. All you knew was that when you stood up the memories all came flooding back. It hit you that this wasn't your bathroom and that you vaguely remembered getting out of a car with Armin. This couldn't be real right? There was no way you were in Armin's house right now. You opened the door the exit the bathroom and there it was. The kitchen where he'd made snacks for you, the sofa you'd sat on with him and that god damn Tv unit with the drawers.

In the middle of it all stood Armin who was also beginning to sober up. You stared into each others eyes for a while, completely in shock. Why did the night have to end like this?

"I'm really sorry about the other day" Armin said trying to break the silence. "I didn't mean to upset you, its my fault for putting that draw in that place".

"Upset me? It didn't upset me, I was just shocked that's all" you replied. "To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about those handcuffs I saw in there". No, no, no. You wish you hadn't said that out loud.

"Curious eh? I never took you as the type to be into restraints and stuff" Armin said, still not breaking eye contact.

"I could say the same about you". You had no idea how but the gap between the two of you had decreased and you were right up by his face. Neither of you said a word. His breath hit the side of your cheek and it sent shivers down your spine. Up close you noticed how soft his lips looked. The thought of what they tasted like crossed your mind. Without warning he pulled you onto him and latched his lips onto yours. They felt softer than they looked and you craved more.

You were straddling his lap, still in shock of how quickly things had turned. Not that you were complaining, it was just a surprise. One hand held your waist while the other gripped your ass. The sudden contact caused you to let out a moan which he used as an opportunity to slip in his tongue. 

The kisses were soft and slow at first however, it didn't take long for things to become rougher. Armin was the one to break the kiss, a string of saliva still connected the two of you. You didn't have time to question why he stopped before he latched onto your neck. A gasp escaped your lips as he began to bite and suck at your skin. You knew this would leave loads of marks but at this point you couldn't care less. All you waned was for him to make you his.

Without breaking contact from your neck, he began to unzip your dress. Instead of ripping the dress straight off you, he stopped once your zipper was down and connected your lips again. Starting to lose your patience, you unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Armin caught onto your eagerness and with that he broke the kiss again.

"Desperate are we? I still want to tease you some more" he whispered into your ear, giving it slight bite.

You carried on unbuttoning his shirt yet this time he didn't stop you. This was the first time you'd seen him shirtless and he was beautiful. He wasn't extremely built but still had some muscle. His skin was just as soft as his lips and he looked like he'd give good hugs. If this was how good he looked just without a shirt you couldn't wait to see all of him.

To make things even he began to slide off your dress. Despite your regret earlier for wearing it, now you were thankful since it took no time at all to remove. You couldn't help but notice the slight twinkle in Armin's eyes. He looked so cute like this.

"Y/n you're beautiful" he said under his breath. You could feel the heat begin to rise to your cheeks. He didn't seem to notice and continued staring at your body. A hand rested on your cheek and he gave you one last quick kiss before standing up. In one swift movement he removed his belt and climbed out of his trousers. You couldn't explain why but the way he removed his belt made the heat pool between you legs. Now that he has just in his underwear you could clearly see his growing bulge. A small wet patch made it clear that he was just as turned on as you were.

He gripped your waist again a pulled you up so that you could wrap your legs around him. He began to kiss you again and you decided to deepen it. Before you knew it he was carrying you towards his bedroom, your lips still connected to his. He opened the door and walked you toward his bed. The next thing you knew you were being thrown onto his bed. Armin climbed on top of you and placed his thumb on your lips. Understanding what he wanted, you took his thumb into your mouth and began to suck. That's when he got closer to your ear again.

"You said you were curious about some of the stuff in that draw right?" He asked.

"Mhmm yeah" you managed to say with his thumb now pressed deep into your mouth. 

He removed his thumb from your mouth and stood up. You wondered what he was doing until he left the room and you heard the opening of a draw. Butterflies were already filling your stomach and you were intrigued about what he was going to bring.

He walked back into the room but there was minimal lighting so you couldn't properly see what he was holding. You were certain that he was holding more than one thing though. He climbed back on top on you, pinning your wrists above your head. A click filled your ears and you looked up hoping it was what you thought it was. There they were, the handcuffs you'd seen the other day. You were quickly pulled out of your thoughts when he brought a strange black cloth up to your face. He placed it over your eyes and tied it round the back of your head, making sure not to catch your hair in it.

You were left completely defenseless. You couldn't see or move your arms. Armin had you right where he wanted you. He pulled you in for one final kiss before whispering in your ear "you ready?". You answered him with a soft moan which he took as a yes. The next thing you heard was a quiet buzzing noise. Was that what you thought is was?

Your question was answered when you felt a vibration on the outer side of your underwear. It caught you off guard, you threw your head back at the contact. A hand met your back and began unhooking your bra. You were still squirming under the vibrations being sent to your clit. As if it wasn't already intense enough, he slid off your underwear so that there was no barrier between you and the vibrator. The intensity was turned up and you didn't know if you'd last long like this. This little game seemed to end pretty quickly though since Armin seemed to catch onto the fact that you were already close and he seemed to have other plans in mind. 

"Your soaked you know" he whispered into your ear. "I wonder what it tastes like".

Before you could reply you felt the flat of his tongue slide up your pussy. The good thing about the blindfold was that you never knew what to expect and that seemed to make everything feel so much better. He carried on just dragging his tongue up and down, drawing little whimpers out of you. After deciding he'd teased enough he latched onto your clit. You flinched at the sudden sensation. To make things more intense he turned the vibrator back on and pushed it inside you. 

The vibrator was on a low speed so it wasn't as intense as before however the mixture of the vibrations and his tongue was enough to make you melt underneath him. His hands gripped you waist, pushing you down into the bed. He began to speed up and the sensation was becoming too much again. The little moans you'd made before began to grow and Armin noticed this. He stopped.

"Please, I was so close" you cried out

"You have to earn it, now be a good girl and I might just let you" he responded back.

At those words you shut your mouth. You didn't like the idea of submitting to easily but you were desperate for release. The blindfold was still on so you couldn't see what he was doing however you soon felt something pressed against your entrance. His hand cupped you cheek as he slowly entered you. You hadn't seen his dick but God did it feel big. 

He stayed still for a while as you adjusted to him. When you felt lose enough he began to buck his hips at a slow pace. You threw your head back in pleasure. The teasing from earlier had made you super sensitive. Armin began to set a quicker pace and that's when you heard it. The sweetest moan left his lips and more came pouring out. "No fucking way" you thought to yourself. "Armin was a moaner?".

At this point you felt sorry for his neighbours who would have heard the mix of moans coming from the both of you, the bed creaking and the clanks coming from the handcuffs banging against the headboard. You wanted to cum so badly but you also didn't want this to ever end. More importantly would he even let you this time?

Armin began to pick up the pace and his thrusts became more irregular. It was clear he was also getting close. You bucked your hips up in an attempt to create more friction. He seemed to get the hint and lifted your hips up higher. This made it easier for him to reach deeper. With this new angle and the increase in speed you weren't sure how long you were going to last. Armin was clearly thinking the same thing.

"I think you've earned it" Armin said through moans.

At that he thrust into you one last time before you finally came. The edging from earlier had made your orgasm so much more intense. It didn't take long after you finished for Armin to finish too. He buried his head in your shoulder as he came. The two of you lied there for a while trying to catch your breath.

"Fuck that was good" you panted. "Can you untie me and remove the blindfold though?". 

At that Armin just laughed. "That depends, you ready for a round two?". 

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night you and Armin had began to talk more. It wasn't anything sexual, you just found yourself texting him more. There was the odd occasion where you'd meet up at the local coffee shop but you'd spend most the time there wishing you didn't bump into Jean again. Its not like you and Armin were officially dating or anything. It was just a one night stand, right?.

It was your lunch break and you still had a while until your next lesson started so you figured you'd go pick something up to eat. Just as you thought your day would be peaceful you ran into Connie.

"Hey y/n, you free?" he asked giving your shoulder a bump.

"That depends on what you want me for". Its not that you didn't want to hang out with Connie, he could just be a little too much to handle sometimes.

"Aw come on don't be like that. I was just about to meet up with the others and was wondering if you wanted to come too". He was practically dragging you along with him.

You didn't have much of a choice and your friends would be there meaning it wouldn't be as bad so you went along with him. The journey there was enough to give you a headache. He wouldn't stop talking about some shit that had happened the other day and you were trying your best to block it out. After what felt like an eternity later you finally got to the park. Everyone was huddled over a small picnic bench.

Your eyes met with Armins and you decided to take a seat next to him. It was crazy to think that none of your friends had any idea of what went on between the two of you. As far as they were aware you'd gone home to your own apartment that night. Boy were they wrong.

Sasha pulled out a heap of food from her bag. Admittedly most of it was meat related but it was nice of her to put everyone else into consideration. You'd already bought yourself some food though so you just stuck with that however everyone else seemed to tuck in. 

"Hey y/n you should try this" Armin suggested to you. He'd already taken a bite out of whatever it was he was holding but you honestly couldn't care less.

"Hey that is kinda good, I might have to pick it up some time" you replied, mouth still fairly full of food.

There was still some time before you had to be back on campus so you stayed and talked for a bit. Although you had all of your friends to talk to you still found yourself mainly talking to Armin. Mikasa was the first to notice this.

"You and Armin seem to be a lot closer recently" she announced. Everyone seemed to agree (even Jean who wasn't happy about it). You didn't know how to reply and neither did Armin so you both just laughed it off and blamed it on pure coincidence.

The two of you tried to keep things on the low from that point on. It was weird since it wasn't as if you were dating so there wasn't much to hide from them. To be honest, most of your friends were dipshits anyway so its not like they'd notice anything again. It was just Mikasa you had to watch out for.

Since you weren't talking with Armin as much as usual you decided to ask him on a date. You arranged to meet him at the same coffee shop as usual. The only difference was that you were meeting him on the weekend so you'd have more time to hang out. You hated to admit it but you were beginning to miss his company. Was this all really worth it? So what if your friends found out the two of you had sex. Connie and Sasha had probably already hooked up at least once now and yet no one said anything about that.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when a familiar pair of eyes met yours. He sat down next to you and you talked for God knows how long. Time wasn't real when you were with him, all of your problems and worries seemed to vanish. Normally you only ever seem to focus on his eyes however today all you could focus on was his smile. It was precious and you enjoyed seeing him happy. 

After a few hours had passed you decided that it would probably be best if the two of you went home. It was your idea to leave however you couldn't help but feel the slightest but empty as he left. Could it be that you actually liked him? You didn't want to believe it since that could make things awkward for your friends however, every time you thought of his cute little smile it sent butterflies to your stomach.

A few days later you decided to take some time after school to go study in the library. This time you planned to go alone so you'd actually get some work done for once. You put your bag and coat by an unoccupied table and went in search for some books relevant to your course.

This floor of the library was your favorite because it was always empty. There were tonnes of tables for students to use but they always remained empty. You didn't know where everyone else went to study or if they even studied at all but it didn't matter to you since it meant you got a whole floor to yourself. As you scanned the shelves you couldn't help but notice the sound of footsteps. They weren't your footsteps either. "Damn and here i was thinking I was all alone" you thought to yourself. As you walked round the corner you found the source of the sound. It was Armin.

'Oh hey y/n, I didn't expect to see you here" he smiled and waved at you.

"I could say the same for you" you responded. It suddenly hit you that the last time you said those words was just before you'd hooked up with Armin. 

"You feeling ok? You've gone bright red" he said with concern.

This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. The poor guy thinks your sick and here you are all flustered because you wanted him to fuck you again. Armin got closer to you thinking you were going to pass younor something.

"Hey ill take you home if your really not feeli... hmph".

You had no idea what came over you but the next thing you knew you had Armin pinned up against the wall. 

"Y/n, what are you doing" he asked

"I never thanked you for the other day" you replied, hands still shoving him against the wall 

Before he had a chance to protest you silenced him with a deep kiss. He was hesitant at first but quickly gave in. You were glad that this floor was always empty because if it wasn't you probably would have been kicked out by now. The only problem would be keeping Armin quiet. Things were going well so far and he wasn't being as loud as you'd expected. You slipped your tongue in deeper. In response he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. Your leg slid between his in order to create some fiction. The sweet moan you craved from him finally escaped his lips.

You cupped him through his trousers, his bulge made it obvious he was having a good time. Somebody could see you two at any time however than only made things more exciting. 

"Y/n, please" he groaned into your ear. 

He was starting to become impatient and as much as you wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine you were also eager as well. You unzipped his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles. This would be the first time actually seeing him naked since you were blindfolded last time. 

Starting to loose your patience, you removed his boxers revealing his cock. From the looks of it it was just above average, not too big but also not too small. It was slim but had a few noticeable veins. He made a noise which you took as a "go on".

You licked the underside of his dick first which earned you a soft moan from him. After repeating this a few times you started to focus on the head. He seemed to be sensitive there because he let out a squeak when you licked it. 

You decided he'd gone though enough teasing and took him into your mouth. It was bigger than you thought and you struggled to fit it all in. You took in as much as you could and started to bob your head up and down. He let out a loud moan when you did this and you had to put your hand on his mouth in order to shut him up.

You attempted to take in more which resulted in your gag reflex kicking in. Concluding that it was never going to happen, you picked up the pace instead. This seemed to please Armin as he put his hands on the back of your head, signalling for you not to stop. If he pushed down you'd choke but all you cared about now was making him feel good.

He was growing closer and started to buck is hips up. There was nothing you could do to make him stop because his hands held your head in place. You gave in and allowed him to give into his pleasure. His thrusts became faster and muffled moans came pouring out his mouth. Even your hand wasn't enough to silence him.

He pushed your head down as he thrust up, causing you to gag. It was getting harder to breath. You didn't want to know what you looked like but Armin seemed to be in too much euphoria to notice.

His moans filled your ear. " Ahh...don't stop... so... close"

You found a pattern to his thrusts and moved your head in a similar way. He let out a few more groans before finally releasing into your mouth. The two of you stayed silent for a while trying to catch your breath. You were the first to move and pulled him into a quick kiss. He could taste himself on your tongue.

"You should probably get dressed" you said.

He responded back with an "aha yeah". When he was fully dressed you pulled him into one last kiss before walking off. He seemed confused but you didn't leave him enough time to ask you anything before grabbing your bag and leaving. You went there to study and ended up giving a blowjob. It was a huge turn of events but you weren't complaining.

The heat in your lower stomach was still there but you'd already left so it wasn't as if Armin could do anything about it. There was a bus stop not too far from the library that took you near your apartment. You hopped on and tried to act as normal as possible, checking yourself in your camera to make sure you didn't look a mess. 

As soon as the bus stopped you stood up and went to leave. You practically sprinted up the stairs to your door, fumbling as you put your keys in. You practically threw yourself at your bed and tried to imagine his moans again. They were addictive and you craved to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but its cute, I promise.

The butterflies you felt when you thought of Armin started to become more intense. You didn't want to believe that you liked him and tried to repress your feelings however it was becoming harder to do. "What if he only saw you as fuck buddies" you thought to yourself. You'd still get to be intimate with him but it wouldn't be the same. Not only that but it could also make things awkward for your friends. You didn't want to think about this anymore and needed to find a way you clear your head.

You decided on a walk and grabbed your shoes and coat. The beach was only a half an hour walk away and the waves never failed to calm you down. There was little shop on the way there which you hadn't been to in a while. You made a quick stop there and picked up your favorite chocolate bar. It wouldn't completely cheer you up but it definitely did help. 

It was obvious that you were getting closer because the wind had picked up and the temperature started to drop. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore became louder. You walked faster, trying to get there as soon as possible. It had been a while since you'd last visited the sea and it made you realise how much you'd missed it.

There it was. Your feet crashed against the pebbles as you walked closer to the water. As a kid you'd been disappointed that there wasn't any sand but now you couldn't care less. It still brought you comfort. 

You stood and stared for a while, taking in the view. The sun was beginning to set so you figured you'd stay until the stars were visible. The waves seemed to drag all of your problems out to sea. You sat down a few feet from the water and watched the little ripples. It was unclear how long you'd been there for but you no longer cared. You watched as the sun got lower and the ocean turned a deeper shade of blue. The waves had become calmer as if reflecting your own mind. If only you could stay here forever.

"Y/n?" 

Shit! No. Before you could respond Armin took a seat next to you. It pissed you off since this was meant to be some you time but you didn't tell him to leave. He sat in silence for a while, staring at the ocean.

"Do you like the sea too?" You asked him. 

"Yeah". He responded back to you without moving his eyes away from the water. "I like the stars too".

It was weird seeing completely different sides to Armin. You liked seeing him like this. Even though his face wasn't showing much emotion, you could still tell that he was happy. It was all reflected in his eyes. Just like you, he found comfort in the sea and thats when you realised why you'd fallen for him when you first saw him. 

His eyes looked like they had a mini ocean inside of them.

He must have realised you were staring at him though because he suddenly shifted his attention to you. The most heartfelt smile you'd ever seen plastered itself across his face. You thought you couldn't fall for him anymore than you already had but he always had a way to make you fall deeper. 

It was almost unbearable hiding away your feelings like this. He was just too good for this world. You wanted to be his, for him to hold you in his arms and tell you how much he loved you. If you told him you could either have that or he'd leave and you'd lose him. Was that a risk you were willing to take?

"Y/n you seem like you have a lot on your mind, you don't have to talk about it but I want to make sure your alright". He shuffled closer and rested his head on your shoulder.

The heat on your cheeks was enough to make you melt. " Actually Armin there is something I want to talk about".

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be listening". His head still lay on you.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but I already feel safe when I'm with you. I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while but I've always been too scared about losing you to tell you. I really like you Armin. When I'm with you all my problems seem to dissappear, it been like this ever since the first time my eyes locked with yours. This may seem like a cheesy confession but I really mean everything I say". 

You rambled on for a while and Armin stayed silent which only made you panic more. He seemed to pick up on this and interrupted you mid sentence as you started to doubt yourself.

"Its okay, I feel the same way too"

It took you a while to process what he said. Was this real? He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. Neither of you said a word, you just sat in each others arms and watched the view in front of you.

This was everything you could have ever wanted. From a distance you could hear the faint sound of fireworks. Armin grabbed your arm and pulled you up. The two of you ran down the road to where the sound was coming from. There weren't any trees to block your view and there was the sky all lit up in beautiful colours. 

You stood there with him, hand in hand while the display took place. It only lasted a few minutes but neither of you looked away throughout it. As the last firework shot up into the sky you gripped his hand tighter. You didn't want this to ever end.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Armin decided to keep things on the low for the time being. It was inevitable that your friends would find out but you wanted a while to adjust to your new relationship before that happened. His apartment became your second home and if anything you found yourself there more often than at your own place. 

It was a normal evening and you were around his for a take out when you heard a knock at his door. It was most likely the food and Armin was having a quick shower so you didn't see the harm in answering the door for him. When you opened there was a delivery man holding a small package. It was something Armin had ordered and you took it in for him and placed in on the table.

You asked him about it when he got out but he seemed to dodge the question. The food soon arrived and you completely forgot about the delivery. He put on your favourite movie and you both got wrapped up in a blanket as you ate. Neither of you saw the movie to the end and fell asleep in each others arms. Night's like this were what you needed after a long week of stressful lessons. 

The following morning you were woken up by the sweet smell of breakfast. Something you'd learned about Armin that you enjoyed was that he was a great cook. Both of you were often caught up in Uni work so it wasn't often he had the time to cook for you but when he did it meant everything to you. This was one of the ways he liked to show affection, he'd bake cakes for you when you were in a bad mood, make your favourite foods, ect. You still remembered the time you'd asked him to bake you some cookies but you'd been too caught up in each others presence that they were forgotten about and nearly burned the apartment. As dangerous as it was, the day was still a fun one you'd never forget.

He placed the hot food on the table and signalled to you that it was ready. You were starving and took a bite before it was fully cooled which earned you a burnt tongue. Armin couldn't help but let out a laugh which kinda annoyed you however you couldn't stay mad at his smile for long. After waiting for it to cool down and finishing it your attention was drawn to the package that had been delivered yesterday. When you'd asked Armin about it previously he dodged the question; that only made you more curious as to what it was. Maybe if you asked again he'd tell you.

"Hey Armin, sorry if i'm being nosy but what is in that box?

He paused for a moment. It was clear he was put on the spot here and you wondered why it was making him so nervous. "Was it something illegal?" No, he wouldn't do something like that surley. Then again, there was much more to Armin than what met the eye. Making assumptions wasn't going to get you anywhere and if it really made him that uncomfortable then you would stop asking however curiosity was getting the better of you. His face began to relax and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"You want to know that badly huh?". He walked closer to you and picked up the box. "I wasn't planning on showing you for a while but since you seem so eager we could always try it out today".

"Try it out?" you thought to yourself. If anything that just confused you even more. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen draw and began to tear open the tape that sealed it shut. Inside was even more packaging that hid away what you were looking for. As he took it out he paused.

"Just so you know, if your not comfortable with this is we can always throw it out" he mumbled.

You'd never seen him so flustered in his life. It was cute. He finally took out the object and to your surprise it was a pair of underwear. Was that seriously what he was making a big deal of? 

"You really did make a big deal out of nothing" you laughed. That's when you noticed a small smirk appear on his lips.

"Why don't you go put it on".

You did as he said and made your way to the bathroom to get changed. They weren't anything special, just black with a subtle lace pattern. It wasn't like him to get so flustered so you were confused about why they made him that way. Your questions were soon answered when you picked them up.

It wasn't that visible however you knew you felt something hard in them. You took a closer look and there it was. Of course this was why Armin acted that way. He'd bought you vibrating panties. The remote wasn't with you and there were no buttons on it meaning that he'd have all the control.

You wanted to make him happy plus he'd seemed pretty eager for you to put them on so you did. It took a second to adjust to the new feeling. As you walked out you locked eyes with Armin's 

"You're such a tease you know that right" you sighed at him. 

"I'd made plans for us to meet up with the others later and this might work quite nicely" he smiled back at you.

It took a lot of negotiating but eventually you caved in and allowed him to have the remote when you went out. If any of your friends suspected what was happening you'd never recover from that embarrassment however, it just added more thrill. On the drive there he'd had an experiment with the buttons which led to you squirming in your seat the entire way there. He hadn't mentioned where it was you were meeting them and you hoped it was out of view because the last thing you needed was the public to know the little secret between you and Armin. It didn't make much noise so you had one less thing to worry about. This guy was going to be the death or you.

The car pulled up to a car park outside a shopping centre. You hadn't been there in a while but you remembered going there frequently with your high school friends. It didn't have a tonne of shops however, there were a few decent ones there. Now that you thought about it, that was probably why you used to always be low on money. As nice as it was to reminisce on the past, you still had to walk around loads of people trying to hold down a moan. You walked with Armin and he led you to a small starbucks that stood right by the entrance. It didn't have any doors and had a four pillars separating it from the rest of the building. There was a counter by the far wall where the staff were and the rest of the shop was filled with tables for customers. On one of those tables sat a group of idiots also known as your friends. You walked closer to them only to find Connie blowing into one end of a straw to send its wrapping flying into Jean's face.

"Hey you two". Sasha waved at you and signalled to two empty seats on the table. "We were thinking about getting a drink first them maybe going around to look in some of the shops". 

The table was empty so you figured that no one had ordered anything yet. You looked over to the menu to see what you wanted to get when you felt the vibrations begin. It was lucky that you'd turned around right before this because the shock on your face would have alerted everyone. The remote had been set to the lowest speed possible which made it easier to hide but made it more torturous for you. If he kept it at this pace you'd be able to hide your reaction. You turned back around and tried to act as normal as possible.

Mikasa was the one to go get the drinks, she was most likely out of everyone to actually remember what people wanted. You'd ordered a coffee but your tongue was still sensitive from burning it at breakfast. It would have been nice to enjoy the conversations taking place but all you could think about was how flustered you probably looked. What made it worse was having to see the smug look plastered on Armin's face every time he toyed around with the buttons on the remote. As you got to the end of your drink you went to take a sip when he suddenly turned up the speed. This caused you to choke on your drink and send most of it over the table. Sasha ran off to go get you a napkin while everyone else asked if you were ok. After cleaning up the mess you'd made and convincing everyone that you'd be fine it was decided that you'd all have a look at the other shops instead.

The first place you stopped at was a candle shop. They didn't sell much but the candles came in cute moulds and some smelt pretty good. There was one that seemed to catch your eye. It was lemon and vanilla scented and it reminded you a lot of Armin. Would it be classes as creepy to get a candle that smelled of your boyfriend? You caved in and bough it regardless. No one else seemed to be that interested and Sasha was bound to be banned soon if she carried on sniffing all their products so you all moved onto another shop. The vibrator was still on but everyone else was too engrossed with their surroundings to notice the blush on your face. They'd stopped at some clothing store to have a look around and you saw this as your opportunity to "get lost" so that you had some time to hide away. You went to where they kept the coats and pressed your head against the wall. It made you wonder how he'd managed to bribe you into this situation. If any of your friends found out you'd be dead. As if on cue Jean walked around the corner.

"Woah y/n, are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm alright, don't worry". You tried to reassure him but he was having none of it. He messaged everyone to say he was just going to look at another shop and that you were tagging along but in reality he was going to get you some water and to see if he could make you feel better. You'd always been aware that Jean liked you and despite not feeling the same way towards him you did appreciate his kindness. He was a good guy. That was what make this situation so wrong. He was going out of his way trying to take care of you thinking you were sick however you were really just horny and the person responsible for it all was his friend Armin. If it was possible to die from embarrassment you would have been dead ages ago.

He chucked you a bottle of water and encouraged you to sit down for a bit. Sitting down was the last thing you wanted to do, if you did it would just create more friction. You didn't want to seem suspicious so you did as he said. The two of you talked for a bit and you were insisting that you were fine every two minutes but that was just him being caring. A little while later he got a text from Eren saying he saw him and that they were all on their way down. When they got to you they noticed the state you were in. Again, you insisted that you were fine but your friends were having none of it and claimed that you should go home. This could be a way to get out of the situation you were in. If you went home you wouldn't have to be teased in front of your friends. This was perfect.

Well, it was until Armin volunteered to take you home. Since he lived round the corner to you everyone decided it would be convenient plus no one else wanted to miss out on a day out just to take you back. Once you got out of view you just knew that he'd turn up the speed in that thing and as desperate as you were this wasn't the way you wanted to go about this. The two of you grabbed your stuff and said bye to your friends. As soon as they left to go into another shop he grabbed you by the wrist and started to take you somewhere.

"Hey Armin this isn't the way to the exit, you know that right?"

"Yeah i know"

He led you to the bathroom that was more hidden away than the others. At least he was being considerate. He checked a few times to see if there was anyone around watching you before pulling you in and locking the door. This was the last place you wanted to have sex. Who knows who'd used it and when it had last been cleaned. As much as you hated the idea you had to admit that you were desperate and needed him. The candle you'd bought earlier had been filling you with Armin's scent all day long so you craved him now more than you ever thought you would. He pulled you in for a kiss and started to remove your clothes, he kept on your pants knowing they'd come in useful. He still hadn't turned it off from earlier and turned up the speed again. You whimpered in response and he broke the kiss to bite and suck on your neck. You'd learned that he was quite font of this and liked to leave marks on you to show you were his. 

He'd already been teasing you for most of the day so you just wanted him to get on with it already. You undressed him too so that you were even. He placed small kisses on your stomach and slowly moved down. When he got to your thighs he began to do the same as what he'd done to your neck, leaving hickeys all over them. As he moved between your thighs the vibrator came to a stop. This break only lasted a second before the feeling was replaced with his tongue. You were left extremely sensitive from the constant stimulation which only made this better. He showed no mercy and went straight for your clit. 

Another thing you'd learned about him was that he was great at giving head. You were struggling to stay stood up. He gripped you waist to provide some support as your legs started to buckle. He added a finger to the mix and carried on licking you clit. You moaned in response. He added in another finger soon after as you were already pretty wet. He pumped them in and out of you, trying to loosen you up a bit.

"Stand against the wall" he panted. 

You did and he said and pressed yourself against the wall. There was a moments peace as he sorted himself out. It wasn't long before you felt something pushing at your entrance. He slowly pushed in, allowing you some time to adjust. His hands met your waist again and he checked to see if you were alright. When you were ready he began to move.

The pace was slow at first but you both knew it wouldn't be long before someone complained about the bathroom being locked for too long. With every thrust you were pushed deeper against the wall. You tried to ignore the setting and focused on the pleasure. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled your ears and if people couldn't hear that from outside they'd definitely hear the moans that you both let out.

Armin's thrusts became faster. Althouh this meant he wasn't reaching as deep it still felt good. His arms were now wrapped around you, pulling you in closer while he buried his face in your shoulder. You could feel his breath on your skin. He bit down on any loose skin he could find, adding more marks to your body. It would be a pain to hide them for the next few days. When he stopped, you did the same to him. If you were going to suffer so was he. 

His breath was becoming irregular and so did his pace. It was clear he was getting close. He thrust in deeper and faster which sent shocks through your body. The release you'd craved all day was almost there. He moved a few more times before you clenched down and was met with an orgasm. The spasms were enough to send Armin over the edge too. He stayed inside you while he caught his breath. When he finally pulled out you felt empty but satisfied.

You both put your clothes back on and tried to exit the bathroom in the least suspicious way possible. To your luck there weren't many people around that part of the shopping centre so you managed to get out without any dirty looks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a bonus but I may decide to carry on the series if enough people like it.

The following day was spent at your apartment. All your friends were convinced that you were sick so you played along. Armin decided to tag along with them regardless of knowing that you weren't actually ill. You heard a knock at the door and decided to let them in. They seemed happy to see that you were doing a lot better than yesterday. 

Apparently telling everyone to make themselves conformable was a big mistake. As Armin removed his coat you were immediately greeted with all the marks you'd left on him. There was some concealer on them to try hide them but it wasn't fooling anyone. He could have worn something that didn't make them so obvious. Connie was he first to notice it.

"Woah looks like Armins had a good time" he joked. Eeryone looked surprised but laughed it off. When the attention turned to you that's when things got worse.

"No fucking way" said Eren. He immediately burst out laughing. It was so obvious that the two of you had hooked up and there was no hiding it now. At least they weren't mad but making it into a joke wasn't that great either. They all were shocked and claimed they never saw it coming.

"There's no doubt this happened when you took her home yesterday" laughed Sasha. You both gave an awkward sigh and nodded our heads. After a few more jokes went flying around Mikasa finally spoke.

"Wait you guys didn't know?". She acted confused. "It was pretty obvious, they started acting strange around eachother a few weeks ago. I thought nothing of it until I saw both of them on a date the other day. Was I seriously the only one who caught on?".

Everyone was gobsmacked. There was no hiding anything from Mikasa, ou were glad she was your friend and not her enemy. To answer her question no, no one had noticed anything. The cat was out of the bag so at least you could act normal around our boyfriend. On the other hand, it would have been nice to tell them yourselves and not have them finding out due to a slip up.


End file.
